


Come Together (Right Now)

by ZephyrOnTheWind



Series: They Were Neighbors [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Other, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 15,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrOnTheWind/pseuds/ZephyrOnTheWind
Summary: How do you get a first date with someone when none of the dates count?Basically, watch these two dance around each other until they're caught in a tango and don't even notice.





	1. Come Over

You ran into Julian again today. This time, it was while you make an emergency run to the corner store for 2am ice cream to go with your poor decision to watch sappy Hallmark movies. The past two weeks have been like this, your random outings causing you to bump into him. But something was different about this time. Maybe his day had been terrible, or it was because of the movies you had been marathoning, or just two weeks of wanting to hang out but not pushing it but still running into each other, but now Julian is in your apartment with his own tub of ice cream getting ready to watch the next movie on your list.

"Okay so I'm already two movies in, so I'll just catch you up to speed as we go. Basic premise though is that a Strange Woman moves into the Haunted House of a small town, and the town doesn't really like her cause they think she's a witch, but the Single Dad chief of police and his two kids like her. They're engaged by this one, which doubles as a Christmas movie. Any questions?"

"Yes," Julian points his spoon at me as I hand him a blanket. "Why exactly are you eating the devil's ice cream?"

"Mint chocolate chip is much better than your silly coffee. If you want coffee flavor just drink coffee."

"But coffee is hot and ice cream is cold! It completely changes the flavor!"

"Then why is it even called coffee? Now shhh, it's starting."

You curl up under your blanket with your ice cream, ready to watch the movie, but you keep glancing at Julian out of the corner of your eye. Despite him earnestly taking up your offer to watch sappy movies at two am and talking with ease the whole way back from the store, he seems stiff and uncomfortable. Slowly, though, he seems to relax into the movie.

"So you said the town thinks she's a witch. Is she?"

"I mean, maybe. There have been some well timed miracles that she seemed to anticipate."

"It's purposefully vague, isn't it."

"Probably."

As the movie goes on, Julian gets more and more into it, asking fewer question and making more quips about the characters. you can feel yourself falling asleep. But while Brandon yells at Lori over losing the wedding ring, your eyes are too heavy to stay open.

~~~

"She totally is a witch! How else would it start snowing right then!! Serious-" Julian turns to you, and clamps his mouth shut.

He doesn't know how long you've been asleep, and feels bad about not noticing sooner. He stares at you for a moment, watching your chest rise and fall and the slight turning of your head. Delicately, he leans over to your side of the couch, which he had been careful not to cross as the movie played, and reaches for your arm. He pauses, then instead plucks the ice cream from your light grasp. He stands up and gathers his own, before heading to the kitchen. Both tubs get stowed in the freezer, and the spoons placed in the sink.

It takes a moment for him to find some scrap paper, but pulls one of his pens out of his bag to leave a note. Julian leans over the counter, tapping the pen to his lips. Every few moments he glances back to you, until eventually he stumbles across something to write.  
Julian makes his way back over to you, pulling your blanket up to actually cover you, piling the blanket he had borrowed for the movie on top. He goes to brush a stray hair back into place when he hesitates. He hovers there, frozen, before he clenches his hand and stands up.

He grabs your key on the way to the door. In the hallway he whirls back to the closed door, slowly leaning his head against it. Again, he hangs in the moment, eyes closed.

One breath, two.

The lock clicks, the key slides under the door, he walks away.

~~~

You wake up on your couch underneath what feels like a mountain of blankets. You push your way to a sitting position, trying to remember why you slept on the couch instead of in your bed. Once you reach your fridge for cereal, you notice a note with handwriting you don't recognize.

_Saved the ice cream, shoved the key back under your door, would love to watch the first two while you're awake_

Oh right. You were moping and watching Good Witch movies, ran out of ice cream, ran into Julian, invited him over, then fell asleep. Great. But the note did say he wanted to hang out again. And that he wasn't offended by your taste in movies.

On your way to work you leave a note on his door.

_How about Tuesday 8pm? There's six more movies and a TV show we need to watch_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the long haul


	2. Netflix and Chill

~~~One Month Later~~~

"Why is Netflix down?!?! We're supposed to be watching season one, not a loading screen!!!" You close your laptop, turning to Julian.

"How ever shall we survive." He takes a bite of his ice cream, having opted for moose tracks this week. "Will we be reduced to simply sitting on this couch for hours, silently eating ice cream and staring at a blank screen?" He pauses to take another bite, watching you walk to a shelf on the other side of the room. "Or will I be thrown out on my ass and told to try again later? Wait are those DVDs?"

"I mean what else can we do when Netflix doesn't want to Netflix and chill?" You freeze, realizing what you said as you hear Julian choking on his ice cream.

"Much Ado About Nothing is a classic, let's go with that!" You snatch it off the shelf and take the case to the tv, putting it in the player while hoping your blush dies down quickly.

After Julian stops coughing, he pipes up, "Much what now?"

You turn and stare at him.

"Are you telling me that Mr. Julian Theatrics Devorak is unaware of a Shakespeare play?"

"The best soliloquies come from tragedies and histories, and my life is a comedy of errors anyway."

You sit down on the couch and lean towards him, smirking.

"Well you have done yourself a grand disservice and I'm fixing that right now."

You grin at him as you hit play on the remote, then lean back to enjoy the show.

"I mean, they're just reciting poetry and riding horses I don't see how this will be - wait, is that Wilson from House? What's he doing here?!?!"

You laugh quietly and settle into the couch more, letting the movie suck him in.

"Well Wilson fell in love at first sight."

"Oh my god they're so smart and they hate each other."

"You're clearly evil and need to leave but nO ONE IS DOING ANYTHING."

"No, they hate each other. They're smarter than falling for that. Oh my god he fell for that."

During Benedick's speech, you stretch you legs out and end up with your feet underneath Julian. For warmth. Because they were cold. Probably.

Julian shifts a little, then readjusts his blanket. Then shifts again. You keep your toes underneath his butt, trying to keep them warm. He looks away from the TV, and notices that you're facing him, leaning against the arm of the couch. You wiggle your toes.

"What, it's cold."

He stares at you in disbelief, before reaching across and putting his hand on your neck. You leap off the couch.

"HOW ARE YOUR HANDS THAT COLD!" Julian grins, and slowly stands up. "NO! DONT YOU DARE! DONT YOU - EEP!"

You're not fast enough to stay away from him, and every time he catches up one of his hands goes straight to the back of your neck.

"So you'll warm your toes on my butt but I can't warm my hands on your neck?"

"Your butt has clothing, my neck does-ahh!!"

"Oh? Your neck has clothing? I don't see it anywhere!"

"You know what I mean!"

Both of you are slightly out of breath, both from running in circles around the couch and from laughing at how ridiculous you're being.

"Do I-" Julian trips just as he reaches for your neck again, and takes you down with him.

You catch yourself on your forearms, only to fall flat as Julian lands on top of you. You hear a muffled "ow", and feel movement at the small of your back. You lift your head from the floor to see Julian's arms splayed in front of you. As you turn to the side, you see his face laying almost on your butt. He lifts his head and makes eye contact. His face shows confusion, realization, then panic. You laugh as he begins to scramble, rolling over to get a better look. He eventually situates himself so that he's propped up on his elbows, with his face directly above yours.

Julian looks at you, his gaze flicking down to your lips. You swear his face starts to lower down to yours.

"No!! We're missing them trick Beatrice!!!" Julian is suddenly standing up and leaping to sit back on the couch. You prop yourself up, staring at him, before making your way back to the couch. As he tries to get the DVD back to where you last paid attention, you get comfortable on the couch, shoving your feet back underneath him. You see his eyebrow quirk, but this time there is no retaliation.

As Benedick restarts his speech, you say nothing as Julian turns and tangles his legs with yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much Ado About Nothing, Act II scene iii  
> Benedick: When I said I would die a bachelor, I did not think I should live till I were married.


	3. Accidental Sleepover

You hear Julian knock on your door as he opens it, knowing you left it unlocked for him. Before you can greet him, his mouth starts moving a mile a minute.

"I am ready for some Good Witch! How about you, are you ready? Cause I am pumped!" He punches the air with the hand that isn't holding an extra large coffee cup, then starts walking laps around the room. "Man I hope the internet works this week. Not that Much Ado wasn't fun, but I miss Cassie and Middletown. Although watching Beatrice and Benedick be simultaneously the smartest and dumbest characters was fun, and Dogberry was amazing, that was his name wasn't it? So you said you've seen the movies all before but how about-"

"When was the last time you slept?"

He freezes and looks at you before quickly turning away, but not before you notice the dead tired look in his eyes. "Me? Tired? I think you have me confused with-"

"If your answer isn't last night or this morning I will make you sleep." You get up off the couch and start to walk towards Julian, who backs away from you, raising his coffee above his head.

"Nope. No. Nononono no. I've already had three of these you can't make me! We're gonna hang out and watch Good Witch because it's Tuesday and Tuesday is our hangout night and I am not! Sleeping!"

Even though he's going backwards, you can't keep up with him or reach his coffee. Finally, you stop trying to chase him down.

"If you sit down on the couch and sleep right now, I will make you dinner next week."

Before you can blink, Julian is sitting on your couch with his coffee mug on the table, out of his reach. "The caffeine will stop me, but I will make a valiant attempt and I hope to still be rewarded."

You roll your eyes at him, sitting down on the couch. "If you're actually going to try, then I'll help. Lean back against me."

It takes some work, but eventually you have Julian leaning against your chest, stretched out over the arm of the couch while your legs are propped up to either side of him. You pull up Bob Ross on your laptop and turn the volume down, then set your laptop to the side.

"When did you even last sleep?" You start playing with his hair a little, hoping it will help him relax.

"Three days ago? Maybe?" He leans his head into your touch, and you scratch his scalp.

"Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Med school is hard."

"I thought you were a stripper." You shift where you're scratching to the sides of his head.

"Gotta pay bills somehow, dear." Julian tilts his head back into your touch, and you can see his eyes are half closed. "Money is dumb."

"Agreed."

Julian humms in agreement, and in a few moments is asleep. You pause in scratching his head to check your phone, making sure you have an alarm set before settling in to fall asleep.

~~~~~~

You hear your phone blaring just out of reach. You open your eyes and scramble for it, not bothering to snooze it after the adrenaline rush of trying to reach it. Julian is still asleep, and you manage to extract yourself without waking him. He mutters in his sleep and repositions as you stretch. You walk around and turn the lights off before getting ready for work.

Before you head out, you check on Julian, leaning over the back of the couch. He cracks an eye open.

"I refuse to wake up at this ungodly hour, don't even try."

You write a note for him and leave it on the table before you leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head scritches are the best in any setting fite me


	4. Bob Ross

~~~Later That Day~~~ 

You trudge up the stairs to your apartment, almost dragging your work bag on the ground. You can feel the sweat and mulch clinging to your skin from a full day of taking customer purchases to their cars.  
Despite how tired you are, you carefully cradle a small planter in one hand.

Instead of going to your door, you knock on Julian's, leaning against the doorway. After a moment, the door opens.

"I am so sorry for sleeping while you left I should have gone home and-" You shove the plant at him, and he just stares at it.

"Take care of it. It will take care of you." Julian looks at you, startled. Slowly, he reaches out and takes it from you, gaze not leaving your face.

The moment the plant isn't in your hands anymore, you turn and go into your apartment, dropping your bag and falling into the shower hoping you'll feel human again afterwards.

~~~

Julian rolls over, and almost falls off the couch. He jerks awake, staring at the ground with one arm supporting him. He rolls back onto the couch, shifting into a sitting position. Looking around, he realizes that you aren't home, and reaches for his phone. Next to it he finds a note.

_take the spare key with the spoons, enjoy your sleep_

He smiles down at the note for a moment, before looking at his phone.

"Shit. Shitshitshit fuck."

Julian stands up and starts pacing your apartment, tapping away at his phone. Every few moments he pauses and pokes one of your many plants littering the apartment. Once he's emailed all his teachers apologizing for missing class, he grabs his coffee mug, dumps it into the sink, and raids the silverware drawer for your key.

He locks your door behind him, and pauses, contemplating if he should put the key under the door for you.

"They did say for me to take it," he mutters as he puts it in his pocket.

In his apartment, he sets his mug in the sink and pours the day old coffee from the pot into the drain. He cleans up the street papers in his living room, and the piles of clothes in his bedroom get dumped in a hamper. Julian takes your key out of his pocket and stares at it. A minute or two passes with him just turning it around in his hand, before he grabs his keys and puts it on his keyring. He makes a note in his phone to make a copy of his key for you, then starts texting classmates for notes and any announcements the professors made.

He doesn't know how long he was hunched over his laptop trying to make sense of the notes he had gathered when there's a knock at his door. He scrambles to answer it, and sees you. His mouth goes into overdrive.

"I am so sorry for sleeping while you left I should have gone home and-" Julian cuts himself off as you shove something at him. A plant? He thinks he's seen some that look like this at your place 

"Take care of it. It will take care of you." Your voice snaps him out of his thought, and he stares at you. He realizes you're half awake, covered in grime, and in that moment he realizes even though you've been hanging out for a month he doesn't know where you work. Slowly, he reaches out and takes the plant from you, trying to fit this piece of information into his idea of you.

The moment he's holding the plant, you're gone. He hears your door close and your bag hit the floor. Julian turns back into his apartment, softly closing the door behind him as he considered the small plant in his hands. He sets it down next to his laptop, not sure what to do with it. Eventually, he sends you a text before going back to his school work.

~~~

You grab your phone as you flop onto your bed, getting ready to scroll through the internet as you dry. You notice you have a message.

**Julian: wut is this n how do i take care of it**

You laugh to yourself and roll over, typing up a response.

**You: its an imbricata succulent also called hens and chicks**

**You: just put it where it gets sun half the day and water it every three days**

**You: also, you should name it**

You toss your phone to the side and get dressed.

**Julian: how bout bob ross**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick comments vote, should I keep this in second person or swap to an apprentice oc? I like being like the game in that you, the reader, decide who is interacting with Julian, but I also have a set personality in mind for these scenes


	5. Here There Be Dragons

Your phone wakes you up in the middle of the night. You roll over and answer it, "What."

"I found a kitten what do I do."

You scrunch your face then open your eyes, trying to wake up. "Julian?"

"I found a kitten abandoned in a box what do I do."

"Julian, what time is it even?"

"3am, I just got off work. What do I do about the kitten, it's raining." You're awake enough to hear the panic and concern in his voice, and you sigh, giving up on sleeping any more.

"Bring it to my apartment, I'll get towels and some water ready."

"Okay, see you soon." He hangs up and you groan, pulling yourself into a sitting position. You sit there a moment, then head to your bathroom to cat proof it.

After around twenty minutes of hiding things not suitable as cat toys, you hear Julian let himself into your apartment.

"Where should I put it?"

"I'm in the bathroom," you call back, laying out the last towel on the floor. Julian pauses in the doorway, looking at the towels, lack of knockoverable items, and the bath you've drawn.

"I had a childhood friend who would try to save every animal he found, and he often roped me in to help with bath time," you explain, standing up and peering down into the soaked cardboard box he's carrying. Two big green eyes look up at you from a soaked sootball and meow pitifully. "Come here you," you murmur, reaching in and plucking it out of the box. "Let's get you clean and warm."

It, or well, she, behaves during her bath, not trying to run away or swipe at you. She seems to enjoy the warmth, and doesn't complain when you hold her for Julian to towel her off. She explored the room, tail in the air, until she crawls into Julian's lap and starts to snore.

"So is she okay?" Julian looks up at you as you stand and stretch.

"I handled her pretty thoroughly and she didn't seem to be in any pain, and she's about 7 weeks based on size so we don't have to worry too much about malnutrition. We'll have to keep her hydrated and feed her a bit more than suggested to make sure though." You bend back down and scratch between the kitten's ears. "So are you going to keep her?"

It takes a few moments for Julian to respond. "I think I can afford the deposit and rent for her, but I'm not sure about food and toys and getting her to an actual vet."

"I'll help you out. You clearly care for her, and she's over the moon for you."

He stares at you, mouth hanging open. When he starts to respond, your alarm goes off.

"Shit! I gotta get ready for work." You stand back up and dash to your bedroom, swapping your pajamas for work clothes. You grab two snacks from the kitchen, then head back to the bathroom and hand one to Julian. "When she let's you stand up, just make sure to lock the door behind you."

"Oh! Right, about that," Julian pulls his keys out of his pocket and takes one off, then holds it up to you. "You should have this so you can check in on our fierce little dragon whenever."

"You're right, I'll have to make sure you aren't spoiling her rotten." You head to the apartment door, hearing Julian shout a "Hey!" as you walk away.

By the time you get to work, Julian has sent you a picture of the small black kitten curled up on his pillow.

**Julian: her name is Dragon now**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing tip #1159  
> More dragons
> 
> Also, so far there's been only one vote, and it was in favor of keeping the you, so that's what I'm sticking with


	6. Customer Service

Usually you're better at being aware of your surroundings, but usually customers don't try to ram their carts into you to get your attention. At least you didn't drop that bag of mulch on your head. But between the cart hitting your leg and the mulch hitting it on the way down, walking suddenly hurts. You try to help the customer rambling about organic potting soil without calling them an asshole, but the pain starts to make you light headed. You apologize and limp back to your register station by the gate to call a supervisor.

By the time someone makes their way to your section, you're leaning on the counter trying to not pass out as the customer is screaming at you about walking away.

"Finally, someone who will know what they're talking about! This imbicile refuses to tell me where you keep your organic potting soil! They've been so-"

Your supervisor, Mark, cuts the customer off. "Why did you call me over?"

"A cart hit me in the leg while I was lifting some mulch, it made me drop the mulch on the same left, and now I can't walk and feel like I'm gonna pass out."

The customer balks. "Are you accusing me of injuring you?! The nerve-"

"I will be glad to help you with your shopping AFTER my employee receives medical attention." Mark turns to you. "Let me grab Jess to stand out here so I can get you back to the break room."

You nod and don't really think about it. You sort of remember Mark getting you back to the break room, and definitely remember telling him an ambulance would cost too much. He said something about clocking you out, and that you had to get to a hospital somehow.

You stare at your phone, trying to think who to ask for help. Portia's out of town for work, as usual. Nadia always needs to be scheduled two weeks in advance. You almost text Asra, but he's been weird ever since the two of you caught up. You didn't know someone could be that clingy and aloof at the same time. You end up calling Julian, hoping he's not in class.

He picks up the phone. "Hhhhhi"

"Shit sorry did I wake you up?"

"S'fine, why call?"

"Oh, I'm at work, can you take me to the hospital?"

"WHAT."

"Can you take me to the hospital? I know you just woke-"

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM? SHIT WHERE ARE MY KEYS I'M ON THE WAY JUST DON'T DIE." Julian hangs up.

You pull your phone away from your face and stare at the screen, too far in shock to try and begin to understand what just happened. A text pops up.

**Julian: where do u work**

**You: walmart on main**

You're not sure how much time has passed, but eventually a coworker opens the door and Julian rushes in behind them.

"Hi. My leg hurts. Are you always this tall?"

"I'm only taller when I wear heels. Can you walk?" Julian crouches down next to you, eyeing you like you're in the middle of a check-up.

"Maybe? Someone helped me walk back here. Your hair is extra floofy." You reach out and start petting his hair.

"Well I didn't have a chance to tame it this morning. Up we go." Julian lifts you into a standing position, and walks you to his car.

"Does this even count as a car?"

"Well, they let me drive it, so I'm not questioning it."

As he pulls into the hospital parking lot, you feel the shock wearing off.

"Oh my god why is this much pain even possible can I go back to being loopy."

"When we get inside they'll give you plenty of loopy pain meds." Julian helps you out of the technically-a-car and gets you walking towards the door. "Do you have your insurance information?"

"Obamacare, baby."

The ER nurse sees Julian first. "A bar fight this early, Jules? Really?"

"Not this time. They hurt their leg all on their own, I'm just the ride."

"Well, that's a pleasant change. So what happened?"

You fill out paperwork and sit in the waiting room for a while, Julian trying his best to distract you with plant memes and his newest pictures of Dragon. After a doctor finally sees you, you leave the hospital with pain pills, a brace, and a note to not work for a month.

Julian helps you into your apartment, and you pass out on your couch before he has time to ask if you need any help. You think he kisses your forehead, but you're probably dreaming already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You totally weren't dreaming, btw. He did the smooch.


	7. A Dragon's Hoard

Julian unlocks your door and bends down to take his shoes off. 

"Did you eat breakfast?" 

"Pop tarts!" He sees your arms pop up on the couch.

He leans over the back of your couch, smiling. "Well I guess that counts. Did you take the pain meds?"

"I'm as loopy as froot loops." You smile back at him unabashedly, and Julian feels his heart skip a beat. He straightens and ruffles your hair.

"Do you need any lunch before I check on Dragon and work on classwork?"

"Only if you eat too."

"I know the rules. I'll make us some sandwiches."

"Woo!" You flop back onto the couch as Julian heads to the kitchen.

He preps two plates for sandwiches, having learned your kitchen after two weeks of feeding you. Julian wouldn't let you cook after the first day when you tried to use your crutches to stir the Mac and cheese.

After a few minutes, he presents you with a plate. The two of you sit together and eat, today's show to fend off boredom being My Cat From Hell. Even then, you fidget in your seat and keep looking around your apartment, even more so after you finish your sandwiches.

"That's it, I've spent two weeks just sitting here, I need something different or I'll go crazy."

Julian turns to you, waiting to see what you'll come up with.

"Pick me up, I want to see Dragon."

He sees the stubborn set of your mouth and tries his hardest to not laugh. "Are you sure? Last time I carried you you acted like you wanted me to drop you."

You pout at him. "I'm not that loopy right now, and why would I use crutches when I have you?"

Julian can feel the blush rising on his face, and he stands up to take the plates to the kitchen.

"We've been abandoning Dragon to hang out over here, she deserves company!" You yell after him, waving a hand in the air.

He drops the plates in the sink and grips the edge of the counter, trying to will his blush away. The past two weeks have had a lot of moments like this, and Julian keeps himself from wondering if you actually mean any of it. He knows it's a rabbit hole he'd get stuck falling down, and he can't afford the time to unstick himself while taking care of you.

Julian grabs his bag as he comes back in the room.

"Well if you hate your crutches that much, I guess I can carry you."

Before you have a chance to respond, he scoops you off the couch into his arms. He carries you out of the apartment, locks your door, and unlocks his. As he sets you down on his couch, you hold on to him for a moment.

"Yeah, you're my favorite."

"A horrible decision, really."

You think about it for a moment, before letting him go as Dragon hops up next to you. "Nah." You turn away from him, attention shifting to the cat.

Julian stands still for a moment, watching you coo over his cat, before he shakes his head and settles down next to you to do classwork. Dragon gets up as he sits down, only to hop back into your lap and attempt to stretch herself between the two of you.

"Aww it's like we're her hoard!" You whisper, hoping to not disturb her as she closes her eyes. It's not long after that your eyes close too, head resting on Julian's shoulder.

He smiles at you and brushes some hair out of your face before turning back to his laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why must all my writing happen right before I wake up or two hours after I'm supposed to be asleep?


	8. Professional Chef

Julian glances up at you, watching you pet Dragon as she's curled up around Bob Ross's pot. He smiles at the sight of you sprawled across the couch, before ducking his head down and looking over the instructions again.

"This time my culinary skills are sure to impress you!" He declares, grabbing eggs from his fridge.

"Your cooking always impresses me. It's edible."

"Sandwiches and pasta don't count as - wait was that an insult?"

"Maybe." He can hear the smirk in your voice. "You know, your cheekbones could cut, like, a steak or something."

Julian lets out a burst of laughter, still amazed at the turns your mind takes on your pain meds. "No steaks today though, just omelettes."

"Plain omelettes or fancy omelettes?"

"Why, only the fanciest plain omelettes for us! We will feast like royalty on delicious protein!" Julian cracks an egg, then tosses the shells aside.

He goes to grab another egg, slightly put out by your lack of response. He looks up, and sees you staring at him. His head tilts in confusion, and you pipe up, "Did you just, crack an egg into the garbage?"

Julian looks down, horrified. The shells are sitting in his pan, the actual egg nowhere to be found. He sets down the egg in his hand, picking up his pan and dumping the shells in the garbage.

"So, sandwiches?"

Behind you, Dragon wakes up, yawns as she stretches her legs, then curls back up in the sunbeam on Bob Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but cute nonetheless


	9. Meowy Christmas

You look outside your window at the snow falling into the street, before looking down at your phone screen. Portia already called and apologized for being out of town for work again, and Nadia just sent you a picture of her and her beau sitting on a ski lift somewhere for Christmas vacation. You hung out with Asra a week ago because your physical therapy was done, and he spent the whole time fretting and upset that you hadn't told him. And when you told him that his reaction was exactly why you hadn't told him, he had stormed off.

You sigh and wander around your apartment, half-heartedly checking on your plants. You hike your blanket back up around your shoulders as you get a cup of water for Burnie Bookshelf when you see a plastic bag on your counter.

"Oh, Dragon's gift. I guess I could just drop it off for her, maybe send Julian some pictures since he'll probably be with family."

You grab the bag and your keys before shuffling across the hall to his door. For a moment you think it's strange he didn't ask you to keep an eye on Dragon while he was gone, especially considering how much he likes to dote on her, but by then you're in his apartment.

"Dragon, I got a Christmas present for you!" You click your tongue, and she comes trotting up to you. You crouch down to her and pull out the pack of mice toys.

Julian calls out from the other room, "So what'd you get her that's better than the wet food I just put out?"

You pause for a moment, wondering why Julian would be here today, but Dragon quickly meows in you face and you go back to getting the toys out of their packaging.

"Oh, just my company, it's the best gift of the season. And, well, the catnip mice might have something to do with it."

Julian walks into the living room, leaning against the wall. He has on cat pajama pants and a sweater that says Meowy Christmas. You look up at him and start giggling.

"What! It's my new Christmas outfit! Portia got it for me!" He pouts more with each exclamation.

Your giggles turn into full on laughter, and you loose your balance, falling from your crouch to propping yourself up on one side. Dragon meows again, trying to take the mice from you packaging and all.

"Of course," you get out between laughs, "of course she did." You catch your breath. "She sent me the same thing." You pull the blanket from your shoulders to reveal the same clothes Julian is wearing.

The pout on his face turns into a crooked smile. You suddenly remember that his gift is still in your apartment, and begin to scramble to your feet.

"Wait right there. Just one second. I forgot something. I thought you wouldn't be here. I'll be right back." His door doesn't close until you're already in your apartment. You race into your bedroom and grope around under the bed until your hands close around a hardback book.

You waste a moment holding it above your head triumphantly, before racing back to Julian's living room. He's bent over, trying to get the cardboard backing for the mice away from Dragon.

"I promise, the mice are better toys than the cardboard. This is not like when you stole the box for your cat tower. I was completely behind you on that, the box was cool. But a piece of cardboard is not. I don't care that it smells like catnip, you have to give it back. Ha!"

He stands up and twirls, holding out the cardboard like the well-won prize it is.

"Logic and opposable thumbs win again!"

"Well if you're done celebrating, I have your present." You hold the book out towards him, and his gaze slowly shifts from your face to the cover.

"I mean, you keep asking what all my plants are, and you looked genuinely interested, and I thought there might be plants I don't have that you'd like, and I didn't know what you'd look up yourself, and I thought it might be a good gift?"

Julian drops the cardboard to the floor, Dragon sweeping in to take it away, and gently takes the Photo Encyclopedia of House Plants from your hands. He opens it up and begins to flip through the pages, while you squirm in place, desperately hoping he likes it.

He looks at you with wonder in his eyes. "This is amazing! I love it! You're wonderful!" He lifts you in a hug and spins you around, then freezes mid-spin. "Your gift. Shit." He puts you down, puts the book on his couch, then books it to his bedroom.

"It probably needs emergency treatment, but I tried my best!" Julian shouts. He comes back in, carrying a small round cactus in it's pot. "It was the runt of the batch, I figured you could add it to your collection."

You lift the pot out of his hands, looking the cactus over and checking the soil it's in. "You actually did a really good job here. They're fairly low maintenance, it looks like it just needs more sunshine and that's more the weather's fault than yours. She'll have a lot of fun in a summer windowsill." You hold the plant away from you and hug Julian with your open arm. "Thank you." You rest you head on his chest for a moment and close your eyes, before backing out of the hug.

"So does she have a name?"

Julian blushes and clears his throat. "Well, I guess, if you don't already have one named the same, I've been calling her, uh, Beatrice."

"That's perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think? This is the longest chapter so far? Maybe?


	10. New Year's Shenanigans

Portia waves you down as you cross the street. She jumps up and down a little under the streetlight to make sure you see her. You raise your hand and wave back as you approach her, making your way through the stream of people downtown tonight.

"You made it!!" Portia envelopes you in a hug before linking arms and walking towards The Rowdy Raven strip club. "Usually I have to go to these alone and be the sober one to make sure Julian gets home."

The bouncer nods at Portia and let's the two of you in. The interior looks different than when you went to Nadia's party. The lights are brighter and the music is more relaxed. No one is performing, instead people are milling around with drinks or leaning against the bar.

You easily pick Julian out of the crowd, leaning against the bar with a decent number of glasses behind him. He lights up when he sees you and Portia, making his way through the crowd to reach you.

"You made it!" He wraps both of you in a hug. "Now let's drink!" He lets go of the hug and makes his way back to the bar, you and Portia in his wake.

The three of you hang out at the bar for a while, Portia telling ridiculous stories of Julian as a kid while the three of you drink.

"Until finally, Grandma calmed him down enough to get his fingers out of the finger trap- Oh, I need to go! There's another party I need to show up at!" She gathers her stuff, leaves a tip on the bar, and hugs the two of you before rushing out of the club.

Julian watches her go, then slowly turns back to you. "Huh."

"Yeah."

"So, drinking game until the countdown?"

"Sure. I'm gonna win though."

"Oh, you're on."

~~~

"I won!"

"No I won! Shuddup, the countdown is gonna start."

The two of you had spent a good hour playing different drinking games that devolved into just going shot for shot with each other. Julian knows he's drunk enough for it to be a problem, but he's certain that you are drunk off your ass.

He watches you stare at the tv above the bar. You sway in place with a big grin on your face, turning to him as everyone in the club starts yelling with the countdown.

"FIVE!"

Julian stays seated at the bar as you stumble towards him.

"FOUR!"

Suddenly Julian realizes that you're falling forward. He launches himself off of his still to try to catch you.

"THREE!"

He catches you but both of you end up on the floor.

"TWO!"

Julian looks at you to make sure you're okay, and you crash your face into his.

"ONE!"

Julian leans into the kiss, cradling your head as you run your fingers through his hair. You slowly pull out of the kiss, then whisper in his ear. "skA dA dD le SkA doO dl e YO uR dIc k is No w A nooD le"

"How did you even do that with your mouth?"

You start to giggle. "Magic." Julian looks shocked, and you laugh maniacally.

"Well, looks like I'm the responsible one tonight." Julian stands up, then lifts you off the floor. "Let's head back." He sees his mostly full drink sitting on the bar, and eyes it for a moment, before picking it up and slamming it down. "Oh, that was a mistake. I am definitely too drunk now. Let's get home."

You and Julian walk through downtown, eventually making it to your apartments. The two of you stand in the hallway, holding each other upright. You look at your door for a moment, then head into Julian's apartment instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly happen next??!?
> 
> [ _Wink wink nudge nudge_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801604/chapters/34245219)


	11. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day?! Congrats, don't get used to it. I don't know how this happened and it's too late to question it

You wake up to a pounding headache the next morning and a cat sniffing your nose. You scrunch your face up and try to curl into a ball, hoping the pain goes away. Your legs don't move, though, and hair gets up your nose. You finally open your eyes, and see the top of Julian's head buried into your abdomen. You realize he's holding you in place, arms wrapped around your waist.

You panic for a moment, trying to remember what happened last night. Portia met up with you, the three of you hung out at the bar, Portia left and you and Julian got halfway through a drinking game, then . . . Nothing. You groan, hands coming up to cover your face. Dragon meows at you.

"Yes Dragon, I'm a lightweight and drank so much I blacked out. Do you know why I'm here?"

Dragon mrrts at you and bumps her head against your hands, demanding pets. You scratch her between the ears as you consider the top of Julian's head. Your free hand plays with his hair, and you feel his grip on you tighten. You try shaking his shoulder and rolling away from him, but he pulls you back, mumbling something as he nuzzles his face into your stomach.

"Julian my head hurts please let go." You try rolling away again, but this time you hear him growl before he pulls you back to him. As he pulls he shifts higher in the bed, kissing your cheekbone. He tucks his head under yours as you lay there shocked. Dragon meows at you.

You pick Dragon up and drop her on Julian's face, rolling out of bed and grabbing your stuff as he sleepily tries to get her off his face. You go to your apartment and curl up on your couch, the hangover hurting too much to move any more.

~~~

Julian pushes Dragon off of his face, and she finally sits down and stares at him. He wipes his hands down his face, groaning and rolling into his back. He flops his arms out, Dragon leaning over and sniffing the one close to her. A minute or two gets spent staring at the ceiling, until he remembers the kiss last night and begins blushing. He doesn't remember much after slamming his drink, but he's fairly certain both of you got home okay.

He sits up suddenly, realizing you were way more drunk and that you probably have a hangover at this point. He grabs his keys and heads to your apartment, glad he's somehow never gotten a hangover himself.

As the door closes to your apartment, Julian hears you say "Too loud."

"Sorry. I guess I was right. Did you drink any water?"

"Paaaiiin."

"Well that's a no. Let's get you taken care of." Julian gets a glass and some crackers out of the cabinets, and finds some painkillers in a drawer. He sets them down in front of you.

"I'm a wimp. I only got halfway through a drinking game and I blacked out."

Julian stares at you, thinking about the three different games you had played at the bar before the countdown. If you didn't remember those, then you definitely don't remember kissing him. Maybe kissing him was just a drunken mistake. Well, if it was a mistake, at least you don't remember it.

He realizes that you're looking at him odd, so he flashes a smile and stands up. "Feeling better already? Good. Now, what plants need watering?"

He doesn't see you stare at him as he walks around the apartment, each of you wondering what a different kiss meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta keep the slow burn going, but we got some heat in there


	12. Mario Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for Mr. Floof Aloof?

You open the door to Julian's apartment, intent on making sure that he sleeps at some point this week, when Dragon zips by you and starts trotting down the hallway. "You sneaky little- Get back here!"

As you start to jog after her, you hear a door open down the hall, and someone gasps. "Why hello little one! What are you doing here?" He step into the hallway as you near, Dragon in his arms. Asra looks up at you. "You didn't tell me you have a cat! She's so sweet!" You can hear Dragon purring from here as she keeps headbutting him.

"I didn't tell you cause I don't have one, she belongs to my neighbor-"

Julian bursts into the hallway, sprinting towards you. "WHERE IS DRAGON IS SHE OKAY DID SHE DIE?"

You turn to him, gesturing at Asra and the cat. "She's fine, Asra grabbed her. Why do you always assume everyone is dead when something goes wrong?"

"I just want to rule out the worst option first. Oh, Asra, were you stopping by for some notes?"

"No one can read your handwriting." Asra turns to you. "I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Wait you guys know each other?"

"Yeah!" "No."

"Asra's in some of my classes at school. We swap notes sometimes."

"Cool! Hey Asra," You turn to him, and see something cross his face before he smiles at you. "Julian and I were just gonna hang out, do you wanna join?"

"I suppose I need to return this cutie back to her home." Dragon chirps at him and headbutts him again. "I can hang out with you for a bit." Asra follows you into Julian's apartment, letting Dragon down once the door is closed.

"I still can't believe you haven't played this!" Juliancalls out, crouched in front of his TV as he sets up a video game.

"I do Pokémon and Animal Crossing, not Mario Party shit." You sit down cross-legged on the floor, snagging a controller.

"But it's the ultimate friendship tester!" He leans against the bottom of the couch, handing Asra a controller as he sits on the couch. "Since you haven't played, Goomba Boardwalk is probably the best to start with, and you can pick any character except Dry Bones cause he's my favorite."

"Is that the skeleton guy?"

"Yup."

"Cool. Asra, have you played this before?"

Asra leans forward on the couch, selecting the green dinosaur thing on the screen. "Yoshi is the best." Dragon hops down and curls up in front of the TV.

"Cool, I guess I'll take the spoopy little ghost guy."

"That's Boo, he's a good choice." Julian nudges you with his foot, then sets the extra character to a girl. "The computer can play Princess Peach for Dragon, and let's just do 15 turns."

"Sounds good to me!"

~~~

"I can't believe this is happening." Asra lowers his head to his hands.

"I, I didn't know this . . . was even possible." Julian stares at the screen in disbelief.

"So I take it this isn't normal." You look back to the TV, where all three of you have no coins, no stars, and Princess Peach has a "1st" next to her.

Dragon stretches in front of the TV, before trotting over to Asra and curling up in his lap, going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted to know their play styles:
> 
> Julian is just playing for funsies  
> Asra went super competitive but only against Julian, is digging himself a hole  
> Mc is trying but keeps getting bad luck/doesn't know how to play  
> Dragon napped in front of the TV the entire time


	13. Be Mine

Julian walks into your apartment and seats himself on the couch as you finish cooking your mac and cheese.

"I'm kinda shocked you managed to get tonight off," you plop down next to him, setting the pot of pasta in your lap.

"It's Tuesday, they know better than to schedule me," Julian grabs the bowl you offer and starts eating his portion. "Gotta honor movie night."

"But still, they're either going to be dead tonight or absolutely swarmed. I don't even know how many last minute guys came in wanting roses. Most of them ended up buying rosebushes and shovels." You hit play for tonight's movie, Ella Enchanted.

"Don't know why they'd be that desperate for flowers." Julian continues eating his mac and cheese, then pauses with his fork in the air.

"It's Valentine's day, isn't it."

"Yup. And there's gonna be so much candy on sale tomorrow. Even with all those last minute guys today, the shelves were full when I left work." You look over at him, and see him paused mid-bite. "Wait, did you forget? Has school really been that insane? I'm gonna have to start making you sleep more than four hours every other night jeez."

Julian finally kicks back into motion. "Four hours is more than enough! I've been doing it for years!"

"And look at you, lanky, sleep deprived, skin and bones! Shush and eat your food, the intro is almost over."

Julian huffs as you turn your attention to the movie, but you continue eating your mac and cheese. This movie is one of your favorites thanks to the music and ridiculousness of it. It doesn't take Julian long to fall for it's charm. 

As the [closing song](https://youtu.be/q2wwmzbxwN4) plays, the two of you start singing along, and quickly get up to dance along to it. You dance around the living room, mimicking the dance moves on screen while Julian make his own. You can feel yourself pouring your heart into the song, while Julian has a silly grin on his face. A part of you wishes he was as serious as you were in this moment, but you know you wouldn't want him any different than he is. 

~~~The Next Day~~~

You throw your work shirt in your bag, ready to take the bus home. As you leave the employees only area, though, you see Julian standing there. He perks up at the sight of you, and faintly blushes.

"So you said there were gonna be some sweet deals on candy today."

You groan at the pun before walking past him and grabbing his hand. "Hurry, that section has been busy all morning." Julian lets you drag him to the front of the store, until the two of you are surrounded by pink and discount stickers.

The candy shelves are almost bare, but you see a box on the top shelf that you hope has some left. You let go of Julian's hand to go over and reach for the sour Skittles, having to resort to standing tip toe on one foot as you try to reach for the other, skewing the Hem of your shirt. Julian coughs behind you, before coming up behind you and pulling down the box for you to look at.

"Nice, there's four bags left!" You reach to take them out of the box, but Julian pulls them away from you, holding the box above his head.

"How about my treat?" He smiles down at you, and your heart starts to beat faster. The look on your face must have changed, because he clears his throat and looks away, the back of his neck turning red before he starts walking toward the registers.

Julian doesn't let you hold your candy until he's driving you out of the parking lot. The plastic bag sits in your lap as you rummage through your personal bag.

"This is Will to Live, or Will for short. He's plastic and can't die, and he's for you." You rest the fake fern on the center console, staring straight ahead. Out of the corner of you eye you see Julian pet one of it's plastic leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I wonder what happened overnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801604/chapters/34295387)


	14. Braving the Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added a small scene to the last chapter, if you already read it you might want to check it out

"It sh-sh-shouldn't be th-this c-c-c-cold."

"I told you to grab a jacket, but you were way too focused on getting your mint chocolate chip."

"It isn't m-movie night w-w-without ice cream."

Julian looks over at you as you alternate between holding yourself for warmth and breathing into your hands. He watches the breath steam in the cold hair before he gives up and starts unbuttoning his coat.

"You are not dying of hypothermia, get over here." He holds the front of his coat open, waiting for you. You stare at him, slightly confused. "If you don't hurry, all the warm is going to escape."

You quickly step in front of him, and he folds the front of the jacket around you. "S-so h-h-how are we gonna w-walk?"

"As awkwardly as humanly possible."

"F-fair."

It takes longer than usual to get to the cornerstore, but as you walk Julian can feel your shivering slowly stop. While in the store he makes a show of browsing the gossip magazines as you buy ice cream.

"Well would you look at that, apparently Rihanna doesn't look like a photoshopped human being when it's a paparazzi photo, who knew."

As you make your way to the door, Julian takes his jacket off and drops it on your shoulders.

"Let's save ourselves from wasting movie time, shall we?" He passes you and heads out the door before you can protest. From inside the store, you hear a muffled "Fuck it's cold out."

~~~

Julian drops his bag on the floor and throws his jacket over the back of his couch. He sits down and groans before turning to Bob Ross.

"Bob, do you think they like me back?"

Bob quietly sits in the windowsill, an unmoving sage.

"Yeah I know I should ask them, but what if it just makes things awkward?"

Dragon hops up onto the couch, meowing at him.

"Dragon, you know you have to wait until after Bob to give me advice."

Dragon meows at Julian again, before jumping onto his crotch on her way to the floor. He curls up from the impact, his face getting buried in his jacket.

As the pain fades, he realizes that even though you didn't borrow it for long, the jacket smells like you. He shifts, pressing the jacket into his face as he curls around it.

"Don't let me fuck this one up. Please."


	15. Happy Birthday

"Uhh it's not my birthday." You stare at the present Julian is holding in front of him, confused by the wrapping paper screaming Happy Birthday.

"Damn it, we aren't birthday buddies. Oh well, hope you still like it." He tosses the present to you with a smile on his face. You fumble the catch but manage to not drop it. 

"Wait it's your birthday? And you didn't tell me?"

"Oh, I prefer giving presents instead of getting them. I already swung by Portia's and dropped off hers." Julian sits down on your couch and leans forward, eager to watch you open his present.

You slowly look it over, trying to figure out what it is. It couldn't be delicate since he tossed it, but otherwise there aren't any clues. You give up and pop the tape up, tearing into the wrapping paper. It reveals a white gift box, which you open. Inside is a framed cross stitch of a small aloe plant, with the phrase 'aloe you lots' underneath, framed by two hearts.

"Yeah, the one I made for Portia was of Pepi and Dragon cuddling, so yours had to be a bit simpler since I was running out of time." Julian runs his hand through his hair, shifting in his seat.

"It's perfect. I love it." You prop it up against the books on your bookcase. "I'll find some hooks to hang it from, but it can hang out with Burnie Bookshelf for now." You turn back to Julian. "But I'm not letting this go without you getting at least one present."

You lean down until you're nose to nose with him and look him square in the eye. His eyes go wide right before your hand comes up and boops him on the nose. "You get to pick the movie tonight, birthday boy." You turn away and go into the kitchen before he notices you blushing.

The apartment is quiet for a few moments as you calm yourself down, until Julian calls out, "So, ever seen Repo! The Genetic Opera?"


	16. On The Open Road

You: Vacation time went thro, we are good 2 go Fri

**Julian: yaaasss ill finish packing**

You: see you tomorrow

~~~

You tetris the last bag into the trunk as Julian carries Dragon down in her carrier. She stopped yowling, but you can feel the negative energy radiating from the pink crate. He sets her next to the cooler in the back seat before both of you climb in.

"So Portia recommended the cat hotel?"

"Yeah, that's where Pepi stays on her business trips. She's had me pick him up before when she was too tired to drive over."

You nod. "I guess I never thought of how she took care of him put of town. I just imagined him running the house."

Julian drops Dragon off at the quaint cottage, then the two of you head out of town on the highway.

"Are you sure your plants will be okay?"

"I don't use them often, but one year Portia gave me those glass watering sticks that water them automatically. They don't really work out long term, but they should be fine for a long week."

Julian nods to himself before his eyes widen and he starts to turn to you. "Wait, I didn't-"

"IletBobRossborrowonebeforeweleft LOOKATTHEROAD!"

Julian corrects his car back into the lane as a truck narrowly passes him. He peels his fingers off the steering wheel one by one to relax his grip, and you let go fo the death grip you had on his arm.

"Well, that's one way to start spring break."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for a cliche road trip? Cause I'm ready for a cliche road trip
> 
> Might take a while, though, life got busy


	17. Diners, Drive-ins, and Dives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was busy, but I failed to prioritize

"This place looks good!" Julian pulls off the main road into the diner's parking lot

"You're only saying that cause you like the name," you groan, leaning forward to pull your shoes on.

"Well how else would you judge a highway diner?"

"Fair."

The two of you walk into EggHead Diner, and it feels like you've been transported back to a version of the 70s that was obsessed with cartoons of eggs. The counter is half filled with people nursing coffees, while only two of the booths have families sitting at them. You pick out a booth a bit away from the families, and a waitress soon hands you menus and sets out water.

"Just give a shout when y'all are ready hon." The waitress walks away, heading to one of the family whose kid started a food fight.

You take a look at the menu, noticing that they seem to specialize in omelettes. Some are normal fare, but the majority are options you'd never seen before.

You set the menu down and look up at Julian. "I'm thinking cinnamon apple omelette, how about you?"

He runs a hand through his hair, still looking down at the menu. "I guess in the spirit of things I'll get the flames omelette."

You wait for the waitress to finish cleaning up after the kid before waving her down for your order. When she hears Julian's, though, she raises an eyebrow.

"You sure you can handle it, hon?"

You can pinpoint the exact moment his stubbornness sets in, when his head tilts to the side a bit and his smile shifts just so. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"If you say so hon." She gathers up the menus. "It should be out in a few minutes."

You and Julian talk a little while you wait for the food, remarking on the different animals and roadside sights you passed.

"Yeah the 'Hell is Real' sign was weird but Touchdown Jesus!"

"It's new Touchdown Jesus, not as cool."

The waitress comes up with the food and sets it down on the table. She winks at Julian. "Good luck, hon."

You see his stubbornness waver for a moment as he eyes the omelette. The waitress walks away, but you can see her and her co-workers watching you two where Julian can't see them. You start on your omelette while Julian slowly cuts his up.

He nods when he takes his first bite, but by the third his face is slightly red. He manages to get halfway through before he starts chugging your glass of milk. You watch him drink your drink, casually pulling his water over to your side of the table and sipping from it. Over his shoulder you watch the employees trying to laugh as quietly as possible, and you give them a thumbs up. At that, they break down and start laughing aloud. Julian ignores them as he finishes your glass.

The waitress gathers herself and walks over to the table. "Anything else for you, sweetheart?"

Julian turns to her with a half smile. "Yeah, what hot sauce does that use again?"

"Oh, ghost pepper." She almost starts laughing again, but catches herself.

"Makes sense. One more question, could I have another glass of milk so I can finish this delicious omelette?"

She smiles down on him. "Sure thing."

After you two finish eating, Julian leaves the tip on the table and heads back to his car as you pay. The waitress hands you a to go box with your change.

"Some dessert since your boyfriend was such a good sport."

"Oh, uh, he's not my, um, thanks." You start blushing before you head out the door.


	18. Picnicking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for the angst I posted after that angst update, so here's some fluff to balance it out. It's short, but it's something

Julian pulls into the rest stop and bolts for the restrooms. You feel your back pop as you stretch, slowly getting out of the car. You walk back and forth for a minute to work out the blood flow in your legs, before you clamber over the back seat and grab the cooler and snack bag. You close the door and lock it, making your way to the picnic tables under the trees.

You make a peanut butter sandwich for yourself, and are halfway through eating it when you see Julian's shock of red hair come out of the rest stop building. He starts for the car before seeing you at the table, then changes direction to head for you. You set your sandwich down to start making him one. For a moment, your back is to your own sandwich as you fish the jelly out of the cooler.

Julian starts snickering, and you jerk your head up to look at him. He isn't looking at you, but instead is looking behind you. As you whip your head around, the squirrel runs back up the trunk of the tree with your sandwich.

"But it was just the right amount of peanut butter!" You shake your fist at the tree, and Julian takes the sandwich tools away from you. He finishes making his sandwich as you stare up into the tree, mourning your perfect sandwich.

After a few moments, you lay your head on the picnic table. Julian turns the bag of chips towards you, and you eat them, keeping your head on the table. "It really was the perfect sandwich."

"Do you want another one?"

"I'm offended you would even ask." You roll your head to look at him and smile.

Julian smiles back at you. "Cool, here's the peanut butter and a clean knife." He slides them to your side of the table.

"Julian!"

There's still little bits of peanut butter in his hair when you climb back into the car, but both of you are grinning like idiots.


	19. Sun and Surf

"Oh my god it's huge." You look out across the ocean, the sound of people chatting and surf rolling in mingling around you. You squint your eyes as the sun glints on the water. Birds wheel around in the sky, sometimes diving for food left unattended.

You hear Julian slathering sunscreen onto himself behind you. "Make sure you put some on too so you don't burn."

"I know, I know." You tear your gaze away from the beach and turn towards the car, grabbing your sunscreen. As you apply yours, you get a glimpse of Julian's bottle. "Is that really 150 SPF? Who even makes that?"

"I need to protect my Look™." Julian strikes a model pose, and you start laughing.

"Well, as long as you know once you get above 50 it's all the same anyway." You finish putting your sunscreen on and head towards the sand.

"Wait WHAT!"

You laugh harder and pick up the pace, but he quickly catches up to you. Without missing a beat he scoops you up and heads for the water, not stopping until he's thigh deep. At that point, he tosses you into the ocean.

You hold your breath and scrunch your face up, arms flailing wildly. Your back breaks the wave before you splash down, the water deep enough that the ground doesn't bruise your tailbone. You keep yourself under the water as long as you can, then quickly get your feet under yourself and stand up.

"Well that's one way to start swimming I guess. Your turn!" You sweep Julian's leg out from under him, and he falls under the water. He surfaces immediate, splashing water at you. You laugh and try to dodge, making your way back to the sand. There's a hot dog stand almost calling your name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't seen, ALittleDoodleBug is working on a [smutty, smutty companion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801604/chapters/34245219) to this series. Whenever there's one related to a chapter here, I'll link to it's chapter. Enjoy!


	20. Roadside Attractions

You flick through the small stack of pamphlets you and Julian have picked up as the mile markers on the highway rhythmically whiz by. The giant ball of yarn and giant ball of rubber bands had been kind enough to save trees and do a front/back pamphlet since they had been across the road from each other, but the other attractions had gone all out on theirs.

The pamphlet for the fiberglass blue whale is covered in clipart of whales and waves, but the photograph of a kid going down the slide is of decent quality. You skim through the information on it about how it had been installed over fifteen years ago and the name of the local artists who had made it as your mind wanders to you and Julian daring each other to ride the slide before realizing it was barely child sized.

You shuffle the pamphlet to the bottom of the stack, shifting your attention to the giant rocking chair on the front of the next one. Inside the pamphlet are pictures of small children and elderly people sitting in the chair, with blurbs about where they had visited from. The paragraphs talk about the craftsman who had designed the chair, and the assistants he had trained up to help him with this single build. Julian had climbed up on it for a photo, and you had joked how it looked kid sized when he was on it. You smile as you remember the mock affronted look on his face as he launched into a Shakespeare-like monologue about how you were an insult to a rock or something else silly.

The next pamphlet is just different pictures of cars stuck nose down in the ground. The graffiti on the different cars is beautiful, layered over years of visitors being encouraged to tag the cars and participate in the artwork. You and Julian didn't have any paint, but he had made do with taking a cheap pen from his floorboard an scratching a stick figure bird onto the hubcap of one of the cars.

You slide the cars to the back of the stack, and look at the last pamphlet you and Julian picked up. It's sized differently than the others, more like a postcard than a brochure. The front is simply a picture of a tree absolutely covered in shoes, while the back is a brief history of why people throw their shoes onto this tree. Neither of you had a spare pair of shoes to toss, though, so the two of you just spent your time admiring the sheer number of pairs there.

You carefully place the papers back in your bag, the mile markers still whizzing by with the landscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys, but I'm working with Doodlez on something for you, and after that update I managed to whip up something as a thank you for being so patient with us. I promise the fic isn't dead! Writing can just get hard.


	21. Snuggle Buds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I hope it's worth it

To save money, you and Julian decide to sleep in the car most nights. The first night, he pulls into a rest stop on the side of the highway he both of you yawn three times in fifteen minutes. Once Julian puts the car in park, you unbuckle the seat belt and tuck your feet up on the seat. You pull up your blanket and wrap it around you while Julian reclines his seat and stretches out as best he can. The crickets and night sounds lull you to sleep, and you sleep soundly through the night. When you blink awake, your find yourself staring into the sunrise, and can hear Julian snoring behind you between the cars passing by.

~~~

It takes Julian longer to find a place to park after tonight's three-yawn-limit. As you pass through the fields of corn on the unerringly straight road, you can feel yourself nodding off. You try to stay awake, but your leaning on the center console slowly turns into slumping, and you are barely winning the fight to keep your eyes open. Julian glances down at you, and quietly chuckles. 

"Go ahead and fall asleep. Don't worry 'bout me."

You barely get an "Okay," out before your eyes close, and you feel yourself falling towards him. When the car finally stops, you almost get up, but the fingers running though your hair lull you back to sleep before you can wake. Julian throws your blanket over you before he falls asleep.

~~~

The next few nights, you and Julian just cuddle over the center console. Some nights are like the first night, one of you just leaning over to hold or rest on the other. Others nights, both of you are tangled up across the console, one blanket thrown over the both of you. You aren't sure which of you decided this, but neither of you complain.

~~~

The last night of the road trip, you and Julian decide to splurge on getting a hotel room so you can get one proper shower in before you go home. He pulls into the lot for a small motel by the side of the road, and you hop out to arrange a room. The receptionist tells you there's only one room left, and you book it before she can say anything else. You head back to the car with a skip in your step, and dangle the key in front of Julian as you get in the car. He does a small fist-pump and heads towards the back of the lot to park near the room. The two of you gather your things out of the car. Julian leans above you as you get the key in the lock and open the door.

The door swings open, and the first thing you notice is that there is only one bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I hope this was worth the wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801604/chapters/34245219)


	22. Malak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the joint chapter is out, it's over for you all. Back to superposting muahahaha

Now that the weather has warmed up, you start spending more time at the public garden again, and when Julian doesn't get lost in his studies, he joins you. 

"I am determined to learn all the cool plant knowledge! And you're not a good judge because you think all plant knowledge is cool! I don't need to know the Latin names of every plant, just the funny ones." He leans over to read a plaque for a plant, squinting to see if he cares about the writing.

"Well, excuse me for trying to edify you in the ways of flora!" You poke him at the center of where his hair swirls, not expecting it to throw him off balance. His arms flailing as you grab his shoulders and help him right himself.

"I'm too busy stuffing my brain full of boring but important anatomy facts. I need to use the limited leftover space wisely." He stands up, and takes a moment to make sure he won't almost fall again. "I'm saving it for my favorite ice creams, my strip routine, cool plant facts, and good gift ideas."

"That's not a lot of stuff."

"There is a lot of boring anatomy."

The two of you continue along the path, Julian stopping every once in a while to read a sign or squint at a leaf. In one of the more wordy sections of the garden, you take a seat on a bench as he works his way around. You watch him as he moves, how every once in a while he mouths along to the words he's reading, and how the breeze tries to throw his hair in his eyes. His next pause is longer than the others, and as you realize there's not plaque for him to be reading next to a tree, he squats down.

"Uhhh, I'm not sure what to do, but I should be doing something I think," Julian calls out. You get out of your seat and head over to him. As you get closer, you think you hear what has confused him.

"I mean," "cheep" "there isn't a nest that I" "cheep" "can see in the tree, and" "cheep cheep" "we saved Dragon, we can" "CHEEP" "save a bird, right?" Julian pauses for the bird every time it decides to pipe up, and as you settle in the raven gets quiet.

"This isn't an abandoned kitten in the rain, its completely possible it's parents are around here. Part of learning to fly is being on the ground, and it doesn't look like it's in distress." You reach a finger out to the chick, and it leans away before curiosity gets the better of it. It pecks at your finger as you continue. "Even if it had a broken wing or something, I wouldn't trust myself to splint it. I'd have to call Asra to do it." 

You stand up and offer a hand to Julian. He looks down at the raven one more time, before taking your hand up and dusting off his knees.

"Back to me deciding which plant facts are cool enough to remember, I guess."

The two of you start to walk away, but the chick starts to cheep again. You both pause, and the bird stops. You turn to Julian, then take a step. As your foot lifts, the chick cheeps again. You turn to look at the base of the tree, but the bird is no longer there. It is standing right behind Julian, looking up at him. Julian looks at you, then down to the bird. He takes a step away, and the bird follows him. A few more steps, and the bird hops along behind. Julian looks at you and smiles.

"No. No no no. You have a cat, it's a wild animal, its parents might murder us dontyoudarelaughatthatpun."

Julian is too busy kneeling down in front of the bird. He holds his hand out, and the chick jumps into the palm of his hand. You are absolutely certain this isn't how birds work, that birds have never worked like this, but at this point you admit defeat.

"You better hope Dragon is too lazy to be a real hunter."

~~~

Your jaw hangs open at the sight in front of you. Dragon is curled up in a sunspot in Julian's apartment, the small bird perched on top of him.

"I give up."


	23. Practical Jokes

"Take care of Malak, Dragon!"

Julian can hear Dragon chirrup as he locks the door. He takes a moment to triple check he has everything he needs before heading down the hall. Halfway to the stairs, the door opens and Asra's head pops out.

"Oh, it's you."

"Hey Asra! Did you need something? I was just heading out."

"I guess I could tell you, I mean, it involves you." Asra looks past Julian to your door, the grip on his satchel bag tightening.

"That sounds interesting! What's up?"

"Our class voted you two best couple."

The two stand in the hallway for a moment, Asra's knuckles turning white as Julian stares at his face.

"Hah! Harhawhawharaw!"

Julian bends over laughing, tears pooling in his eyes. He gathers himself, straightening back up before laughing again. Finally, he composed himself, then offers a high-five.

"Good one, very funny."

Asra stares at the offered hand.

"No, the class specifically said you two were relationship goals."

"Seriously, Asra, your delivery is perfect, we aren't even dating." Julian lowers his hand, then checks his phone. "Sorry for not hanging out longer, I have to head to work. See you later though!" He walks past Asra, heading down the stairs. The door slams shut behind him, Asra still standing in the hallway.

 

"You two aren't dating?!?!?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I bumped in to Asra today, he had another couples joke."
> 
> "Good for him, now sit down so we can watch Princess Diaries."


	24. Party Crasher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I may not know my flowers, but I know a bitch when I see one!!!

"So why is Nadia having a party? I never heard why." Julian turns around to face you, walking backwards through the crowd on the sidewalk.

"Why would she not have a party?"

"Okay fair. But was there anything that might have inclined her to throw one?"

You take a moment to think, trying to remember the snippets of conversation you've had with her recently. "She hasn't had any business trips in a month? That usually does it."

"Ah. Well, at least I don't work this time." Julian flips back around and slows to walk next to you, propping his elbow on your shoulder as you wait for the crosswalk.

"Such a shame. All those lost tips." The light turns, and you walk out from under his weight.

"Worth it to not spend the night in heels!" He catches up to you before you finish crossing the street, and you both eye the line at the door of the Rowdy Raven.

You lean close to Julian. "Think Evan will let us slip in?"

"You? Of course. Me? Maybe."

"Fair enough. Hey Evan!" You shout out to the bouncer as you walk up to the door, and he turns away from the line to look at you.

"There you are! She put both of you on the list, go on in."

"Thanks!"

You and Julian head in, and the club is already crowded. You recognize some people, but try to find Nadia before you get dragged into a conversation. Julian notices you searching, and uses his height to find her over by one of the stages. You make your way over, calling out to her until she sees the two of you.

"How have you two been doing? Had any fun together?"

"We did a road trip for Julian's spring break, going to the beach and seeing the different roadside attractions was fun."

Nadia stares at you in mock horror. "You left your plants? For a whole week?"

You sheepishly chuckle at her comment. "Two weekends, Nadia. We needed the travel time."

She scoops you into a hug, speaking so only you can hear. "I'm so proud of you doing new things again." She lets go of the hug, and you beam at each other before she turns her attention to Julian.

"So what magic do you have them under to take them away from their plants, Julian?" The corner of her mouth quirks up as Julian begins to blush and stammer. He is saved from answering, though, by a shout over the noise of the club.

"I'm back bitches!!!"

The club goes quiet, only the music still playing in the background. The three of you turn to look at the door, only to see Lucio making his way towards the bar.

Julian's jaw drops. "There is no way you invited your douche ex."

"There is no way I invited my douche ex. I wonder who told him about the party, though. If you excuse me, I'm going to avoid him and see who told him where I was."

"Yeah, you do that." Julian nods without taking his eyes off of Lucio, who is failing to charm the people who couldn't escape the bar.

You lean in to Julian. "Which ex is this? She always forgets to update me on her dating."

"Remember the incompetent dude who crashed her car a few years ago and bailed while she was still recovering?"

"How the fuck he think he can show his face here." You start to head for the bar, and Julian is quick to catch up to you.

"He's a foolhardy idiot who's desperate for attention. He must have finally come back into town."

"I mean, can you believe? Sending someone a bouquet of lilies? Those are only for funerals. Such a ridiculous thing to do. I can't believe the florist didn't stop her. I didn't think she was that stupid, but she did break up with me so she isn't the brightest-"

"I may not know my flowers, but I know a bitch when I see one!!!" Julian can't take Lucio's rambling anymore and punches him square in the jaw. Lucio stops talking, staring at Julian in bewilderment, before a trickle of blood comes out of his nose.

"How dare you! I will have you thrown out of this establishment! Do you even kno-"

The room breaks into cheers, some people chanting Julian's name, others yelling for him to do it again. Lucio can't raise his voice over the crowd, and after a few moments of trying, leaves the club, tears in his eyes.

After the cheering and [celebration](https://youtu.be/ZBR2G-iI3-I) calms down enough to pull Julian away from the bar, you turn to him and ask "Why was he yelling about his mother hearing about it?"

"Morga Real Estate? That's his mom."

"Wait, didn't she disown her son years ago? Definitely makes sense after meeting him."

"Yup."

"Well now we can party in peace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank [Mod Handy](https://handyunofficial.tumblr.com/) of [Julian-Thirstposting](https://julian-thirstposting.tumblr.com/) for the prompt and support. I kicked my butt into gear to get up to including this within a week for you lol


	25. Damn It, Janet!

You hear Julian at the door, and finish slipping your shoes on before straightening up to look at him. One look at him, though, and you begin to question your outfit for the night.

"I am so excited about the show tonight, they didn't get to screen it last year because it got booked over by the Star Wars release." Julian stands in your entryway, wearing platform boots and fishnets, everything except his 'Let's Bone' crop top covered in glitter. Excitement is radiating from him until he notices your silence and looks to you. He spend a moment staring at you, and you can feel the confusion and worry showing on your face even though you try to press it down. With a clench of his jaw, he switches into mother hen mode.

"Are you sick? Am I shedding glitter? Did Burnie Bookshelf die? Do I need to call a plant doctor? I don't think human doctors can work on plants I'm not even a doctor."

He stops when he manages to draw a chuckle out of you, exhaling some of the stress from his shoulders. "Well you wouldn't laugh if a plant was in danger, so I've ruled out the worst case scenario at least."

You look back down to your dress shoes and dress casual outfit, before turning back to Julian. "I just feel like I've completely missed the mark on what the dress code is for this show."

Julian's brow furrows, "But you said you've seen Rocky Horror before. Even if you didn't dress up there's no way you got an entire audience that didn't."

"Well, yeah, I have the DVD, but I've never been to an actual performance of it. I thought you were just asking if I knew what it was about."

The two of you sit in silence, until Julian sits down and faces you.

"You're completely fine to go dressed as you are. And I'm completely fine to go dressed as I am. It's all about comfort and being who you want to be, okay? Do you still want to go?"

You nod, then pause. "If it's about being comfortable, I'm getting my comfy shoes."

~~~

You look around the rest of the audience, in awe of the variety of people. Some people are dressed even more over the top than Julian, while others are in jeans and tees. Your cat slippers get compliments, and your anxiety starts to lift. The lights lower and raise, and you and Julian head for your seats.

Once the lights dim, a single person steps on stage.

"Hello, and welcome to the show, especially to all the virgins in the audience tonight."

Julian shouts, joining in with the audience, "WHATCHA GONNA DO TO THE VIRGINS?"

The person on stage smiles. "Why, we're gonna pop some cherries tonight."

You watch in awe as most of the audience, as one, interacts with the opening song, picking out the others who seem confused. Halfway through the song, Julian pulls out a bag, and motions for you to put your hands out. He pours some of it into your hands, then the rest in his. He looks at you and grins, as though he's come up with a brilliant plan and only the two of you are in the know, and before you can help it you find yourself grinning back.

As the opening song ends, Julian nudges you. The wedding scene starts on screen, and the two of you throw the rice with the rest of the audience, still grinning like madmen.

[~~~](https://youtu.be/MZtavHAsQCM)

The two of you leave the theater at two in the morning, smiling so hard your face hurts, ribs already sore from the hours of laughing and shouting during the show. Julian's car is a few blocks away, but the night air is still brisk.

"That was amazing! Why do they only do it once a year? It's so different from just watching it at home!"

Julian laughs. "So I take it you want to go next year?"

"Yes! We are totally going next year! I can dress up and maybe we can match and I'll look up the cheers and it'll be awesome!"

"I'd love to go with you again next year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would die for someone to draw that outfit for Julian, I wrote it just so someone could draw it since I can't make a stickman to save my life


	26. Turning Tricks

"So is tonight pacing night instead of MarioKart night?"

You're seated on his couch, Dragon curled up on your lap. Malak flies back and forth from Julian's shoulder and the perch you made for him. _If he had a carpet, he would've worn a trench in it by now._

"See, you're muttering but I can't hear what your saying, so it doesn't count as an answer."

He had come in the door ten minutes ago, slung his bag on a chair, and just went to town on the hardwood, not even bothering to take his shoes off.

"It's hard to help if I don't know what's going on."

Malak finally gives up, settling down on his perch, casting an annoyed eye Julian's way.

"Okay, time's up. Excuse me," you nudge Dragon to move from your lap. Once clear, you stand up and block Julian's path. "Are we plotting a murder? A coverup maybe? Don't tell me you buried the body without me."

He bumps into you, then shakes his head and looks you in the eye. "Oh, you're here - Wait, murder?"

"Wow, you're way more out of it than I thought. Talk about your anxieties while I prep." As you give him the instructions, you've already grabbed his hand and led him into his kitchen.

"I don't understand what's going on but okay I guess." You rummage through his junk drawer, not letting go of his hand. "Today's the last day for our placements for next semester to arrive in the mail, and it wasn't in my mailbox." You grab what you need from the drawer and turn, pulling Julian towards his bedroom. "I don't know why it would be late. I know I filled out the papers, I know I turned them in on time even, and the papers said we'd know by today. Did they loose my papers? Did they reject me? But if they rejected me they'd tell me right?" You sit him down on his side of the bed, then settle in the middle. "Or maybe they're going to tell me in person tomorrow because it's such a bad placement they have to do it in person. Like maybe it's someone who secretly murders their patients and while people know there's no evidence. And they're hoping I can find something for the cops to act on. Or I'm the next victim. Or they chose me to make me a killer too. I can't kill people!"

"Of course you're not going to kill people. Instead, we're gonna do some tricks."

Julian looks around, a blush creeping up his neck. "We're doing tricks . . . in bed?"

"Yup." You pull the deck of cards out of the box and start shuffling them. "Your job is to completely focus on how I'm doing the trick. Once you figure it out, I'll teach you how to do it yourself. No thinking about school allowed. Pick a card. Do we have a deal?"

"This isn't what you were impl- oh my god that's my card how did you do that."

"You have to watch and figure it out yourself. Now, [pick a card](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAN-PwRfJcA&t=444s)."

~~~

A few hours later, Julian finally passes out, mumbling about how he's still awake and try the trick again. He had figured out how you were dealing the cards from the bottom, and did it himself, but hadn't managed the single handed shuffle or deck splits. And when you had introduced other props to it, he just had fun watching.

You straighten up the deck and slide it back into its box, setting it on the bedside table. The blanket from the living room is retrieved and thrown over Julian, his shoes slipped off and set at the foot of the bed. The cat hops up and curls up on his hand. The bird nests in the pillow. You lean in, gazing at his sleeping face, tucking a stray curl behind his ear only to watch it bounce back into his face. You smile, leaning in a touch more.

You turn the lights off on your way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, Fooled Us is the best tv show please love yourself and love Penn and Teller


	27. Challenge Mode

**You: I'm out of shampoo, buy me some? I'll pay u back**

Julian tosses his phone back into the passenger seat as the light changes, rerouting his drive home to swing by a store. He manages to get into position before the next light in the stop and go traffic.

**Julian: just $ my ice cream nxt wk, we even**

He tosses the phone again, ducking down to look up at the light. He doesn't see his phone bounce and slide between the seat and the passenger door.

~~~

It isn't the largest selection of shampoo he's seen, but as Julian stares at the aisle, he realizes he never asked which shampoo you wanted. He reaches into his jacket pocket to text you, but finds pocket dust and a gum wrapper. He stares down at his pocket in betrayal, before sighing and rolling his neck.

"Alright, Devorak, challenge mode."

He grabs the leftmost bottle from the top shelf, pops the cap, and sniffs.

"Nope."

The bottle goes back on the shelf, and the next one is grabbed.

"Nope."

Back to the shelf, next bottle.

"Nu-uh."

~~~

Julian lets himself into your apartment, setting the shopping bag on your kitchen counter.

"Got it!"

Your head pops up over the back of the couch.

"Was traffic that- CHOO, that bad?"

Your head ducks back down, and Julian hears you blowing your nose. and muttering about summer colds.

"No, it just took me a while to figure out which one was your kind."

"Figure out, but I told you! CHOO"

Julian pauses. "Did you text it to me after asking?"

"Uh-huh."

"My car ate my phone before I saw it, let's see how I did." He picks up the grocery bag and delivers it to you at arm's length. You take the bag, and pull out the shampoo.

"...How did you do that?"

Julian smiles, and winks. "Trade secret, dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's too short, I'm just excited for next chapter


	28. We're Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry??

The door to Julian's apartment swings open, and you trudge in. Your bag and shoes are shed along your walk to the couch, littering the floor. Dragon mewls at you, hopping from Julian's lap as you collapse onto the couch, burying your face into his stomach. You breathe in the scent of him, and feel the stress of customers and work melt away. His typing slows for a moment. Julian scritches your head in just the right spot, and then the keys pick their clacking back up.

Clackclackclackclack.

Clackclack click clackclackclack.

Clackclack clack clack.

Your voice is muffled by Julian's shirt.

"I love you."

Clackclackclack click click.

"I love you too."

Clackclack.

Clickclick click clack.

"What what."

"Uhh wait."

You turn your head away from Julian's stomach, looking up into his face. He's staring forward, face slack. Slowly, he looks down at you, and you see wonder and fear in his eyes.

"Please don't be mad at me." His voice is quiet and small.

You slowly sit up, not breaking eye contact with him. He hunkers down a little, pressing himself into the couch. Malak caws from somewhere in the apartment. You reach up and cradle his face, running a thumb across his cheekbone.

"I'm not mad at you, I told you I love you. And, and you said you love me back."

Julian is startled by the warmth in your voice and refocuses on your face. He watches the wonder grow in your eyes as your hands start to relax their hold on his face. Your gaze shifts off into the distance. Dragon yawns somewhere in the apartment.

He holds one of your hands to his cheek, before gently pulling it away and carefully lacing his fingers with yours. He looks down at the clasped hands, taking note of the dirt still under your nails and in the creases of your skin, the green stain barely there on the pad of your thumb from checking leaves and stems and roots. He inhales deeply, smelling the sweat and dirt and green things and your favorite shampoo. He holds it in for a moment, then carefully, carefully speaks.

"You said you love me, and I love you. And I don't know how long you've loved me, but I've loved you since before you asked to use my shower, and every moment since has watered that seed, and your roots are now so deep I could never get you out of my life."

At some point he closed his eyes as he spoke, and when a teardrop hits his hand a spike of fear hammers through his heart. Your grip on his hand tightens. And he hears you giggle, then laugh.

"Are you," you pause for breath, and Julian's head jerks up at the smile he can hear in your voice. "Are you calling me a weed?" Your face glows from happiness and relief and the afternoon sun reflected in your tears.

Julian laughs, and you watch the tension melt from his shoulders. "More like the ivy holding my brick wall together." He leans towards you, and you lean towards him, and out of the corner of your eye you can see how smug Bob Ross is as the two of you kiss.

"So are we dating now?"

"Definitely."

~~~

"So this whole time we've been crushing on each other and been too polite to do anything about it???"

"We're idiots."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the fluff, but be on the lookout for the sequel! I've already started plotting it out, but it's going to be a separate work due to a tone shift. I hope you had fun reading this!! See you when I have time to work on the next one :)
> 
> Edit: [Whoops, already done it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271609/chapters/38049662)


End file.
